Four of a kind
by The Death Of Sunshine
Summary: This is a oneshot of why Tobias and Evelyn left Marcus. It starts with Evelyn and Tobias and how they deal with Marcus beating them but it turns into Tobias learning who he is. At the end it has Tobias/Tris for you guys who will die if a story doesn't have that kind of thing. That's not a hit at anyone, I'm like that to sometimes. R&R if you love Tobias, Tris or Diverget!


**Okay this Is my first oneshot so bear with me.**

**Summery- Tobias Eaton was the son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton, Evelyn Eaton faked her own death and left Tobias alone with his farther. When Tobias had the chance, he left his farther for Dauntless. What did Marcus do to make both his son and wife so despite to leave him? **

A young boy laid in his bed curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face as endless screams of hatred boomed from outside his door. Once again, his mother and farther were arguing. About what exactly? The little boy would never know. All he knew saw that he was scared and alone.

"Marcus! Your being unreasonable!" He heard his mother cry.

"Oh you want unreasonable Evelyn, you want to be scary? I'll give you both!" His father roared.

"Marcus! Where did you get that? Waht are you-" his mother was cut off by the horrible sound of a gun shot that made the boy jump. He heard his mother scream.

The boy found the courage to slowly creep over to his bedroom door. He slowly creeped down the stares. He knew from his father telling him again and again that spying was one of many slefish acts. But the little boy was consumed with curisoity and worrying about being selfish was far from his mind. The boy pressed himself agenst the wall like a super spy in the movies his mother let him watch every now and then.

When he found himself and the end of the wall that seperated him from the kitchen inwhich his parents were. He peared over the edge of the wall and saw his farther holding a gun,- no, pointing a gun. The little boy followed the point of the gun and saw his mother huttled in the corner, curled up in a ball next to the now, shattered glass cabnet.

The boys heart filled with fear. Had his father shot that gun intending to harm his mother?

Evelyn felt as the hot tears rolled down her red cheeks, she had never felt such fear in her life. The fear that she may not live thourgh the night, that she may never see her beautiful son again. And the idea that it was all because of her own husband made it that much more horrible.

"Are you scared Evelyn?" His voice boomed. when she couldn't answer for the fear inside her had stolen her voice, Marcus stormed up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up out of her huddle. Evelyn yelped in fear as he slammed her agents the wall.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" He spoke throw gritted teeth. Evelyn looked into her husbands eyes but could only see cold nothingness. Marcus slammed her agents the wall.

"Answer me!" He yelled. tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"What was that?" Marcus hissed. Evelyn glared through his hollow eyes as she answered.

"Yes, you bring paralyzing fear to me every time you come near me Marcus. You are a _monster_." She hissed to him. Marcus slammed her agents the wall once more before dropping her and allowing her to crumble to the ground and kicked her so hard that she lost her breath.

"Maybe someone should be more gratefully for what they have." He huffed hotly. "I'll be in bed." He stated before walking away from her.

Evelyn looked up and watched Marcus walk away. As he did, Evelyn saw a glimpse of her son. _No!_ She wanted to scream, Marcus was only paces away from him and would soon see him. As if the cruel fates were doing exactly as she had expected. Marcus turned the corner and saw their son.

"Tobias! You were spying! No son of mine will be that selfish." Marcus roared. Evelyn heard her son cry out as Marcus grabbed him and lead him down the hall way.

Only moments later did Evelyn hear Marcus speak again.

"This is for your own good son." He told him coldly. A moment later the was a loud whipping sound that was almost drowned out by the even louder scream of pain coming from her son. As Tobias screamed in horrible pain, Evelyn could feel as her heart shatter to a million pieces, she was far to weak to stand let alone defend her son.

Soon her eye lids became heavy until she finally gave in and stopped fighting and she allowed her eyes to close.

Tobias now lived in fear of his farther. As her grow older his father continued to whip him and abuse his mother.

When Tobias was ten he once tried to defend his mother. In responce to this, his frther locked him in a closet for a whole day.

"Six more years, six more years. six more years and I can get away from him." Todias would whisper to himself in the closet and whenever he heard his farther beat his mother.

When Todias was twelve, Marcus beat him with a belt until he was bleeding. Marcus grapped Tobias' arm and pulled him up, Tobias was to weak to stand so he just danggled by his arm in his farther's iron grip as Marcus looked him over.

"Fuck!" Marcus yelled and threw Tobias to the ground.

"Your bleeding!" Marcus yelled at Tobias as if it was his fault.

"What? Its selfish to bleed now?" Tobias crocked. Marcus kicked him in the face. Tobias let out a muffed scream of pain

"Yes, it is. You can't be seen like this." Tobias didn't understand what Marcus was hinting at. Marcus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up the stairs and brought him into his room and shoved him in his closet. Marcus locked the door with a loud _click_.

"Heal fast if you want to come out soon." Marcus told him through the door.

Tobias was in there for four days.

_Four days_.

After that, he stopped counting the years until he could leave, he now counted the years, the months, the weeks, the days and after another year of beatings when he was thirteen he began to count the hours.

Evelyn hated seeing her son be beaten but there was nothing she could do. She was to weak. She was just a piece of trash that Marcus enjoyed to kick around. Marcus had beaten her one hundred and fourty six times in the past years.

One night Evelyn was making dinner when she heard Marcus talking on the phone in the other room.

"... She's just not selfless enogh, she needs to go before something horrible happen's." She heard Marcus speak into the phone. He was quite as he listened to who ever was on the other line. _Who needs to go?_ Evelyn wondered until Marcus spoke again.

"I know she's my wife," Evelyn's heart stopped. "But this is for the better of the fraction. Fraction before blood. If we don't value that then how can we expect our childern to?" Marcus asked.

Evelyn gasped. he was trying to get her kicked out of the fraction. But unfortunetly. Marcus heard her gasp.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." He told the person he was talking to and lunged over to her as if he knew exactly where she just. He grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wall.

"How dare you spy on me!" He screamed. Evelyn gasp for air but he tighened his grip on her thoat and she started to feel light headed.

"Who stupid bitch! You don't belong here!" Marcus yelled at her as she scrached at his hand that was gripping her throat, trying to free herself. When her face went purple, Marcus released her and she gasped for air as she fell to the flour.

"You say that as if you do." She gasped as she looked up at his black, murderes eyes. He kicked her in the jaw so hard that she flipped over, as she landed, her head hit the wall and she wailed in pain. Marcus grabbed her mouth and slammed her head to the wall again. She screamed into his hand.

When he let go he slapped her across the face, leaving a read mark.

"Remember, I still have that gun." He muttered before leaving on the flour, sobbing.

She soon got up and finished dinner, still sobbing. She calmed down by the time she called her family down for had only one thought on her mind as she did, _I must leave._

As they sat there for dinner Tobias glared at his farther with hated, he had heard his mother's wail of pain and muffled screams. he felt as his mother squeazed his hand under the table, clearly warning him to stop glaring at his father incase he looked up and saw him glare and punished him.

When Tobias was fourteen his mother died. He was terrified. He was alone, with him.

After all those years of being beat, after his four days in the closet, and know his mother's death that Tobias was sure his farther had something to do with. He couldn't even say his fathers name.

Tobias glanced over across the room and spotted The Prior family, they had two children that were two years younger than Tobais. Their father worked with his but he had never met the Prior children. The son was quite and still. only nodding to those who passed him.

The girl however, wouldn't sit still and whispered things to her brother who would send her a disaproving look after she whispered him. She would then send him a slight glare as if he were over reacting.

Todias grinned slightly. She wasn't going to be staying here. He was sure of that. Maybe they would end up in the same fraction.

Tobias quickly dissmissed the thought when his father began his speach.

"Hello ladies and gentalman, and thank you for coming to celabrate the life of my beautiful wife who I will always love." He started.

_One lie._ Tobais thought

"I wish she were here."

_Two lies._

"I'm just glad that I still have my wonderful son Tobias."

_Three lies._

"I will always do whatever I can to keep him safe, for her, I love them both."

_Four lies._

_Four lies_

After two years it was time.

Tobias walked into the room of mirrors, sat down and took the simulation.

He grabed the knife, he killed the dog before it could get to the little girl and lied to the mans face. He was qualifide for Abnegation and Dauntless, he grabbed the knife and saved the little girl.

He was a divergent.

He walked out of the room before the man giving him the simulation could tell him his two resolts. He already knew, and he didn't care. He was doing to go anywhere but stay at Abnegation.

The next day he cut his hand and stared at the bowls. Only four bowls, he didn't even glance at the Abnegation bowl. He had four optoins.

_Four optoins._

His blood spilled into the Dauntless bowl. He knew he didn't belong with them, he was a coward, if he truely did belong with them he would stay with his farther and face his fears. He was stuck.

He was ranked first. he only had fouur fears that tared him from limb to limb.

_Four fears._

And that was who he was. Four.

Four.

Four days. Four lies. Four options. Four fears.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four days.

Four lies.

Four options.

Four fears.

Four.

Him.

Tobias.

Tobias the divergent. The boy that was beaten. That was a coward. The boy with a monster for a father. The man that changed his name to Four. Because that was who he was. That was what made him.

No one knew Tobias. They didn't even know Four.

Until she came.

Tobias knew she wouldn't stay in Abnegation. But he never thought he would see her again. not after his mothers serves.

But there she was.

The girl with three birds leading to her heart.

The girl that was both brave and selfless.

The girl that drove him crazy.

The girl he loved.

The girl that loved him back.

The girl who could save the world.

The girl who was a divergent like him.

The girl who knew him.

Who knew Tobias.

Tris.

He was Four. But she saw him as Tobias. Who he _really_ was.

_Four days. Four lies. Four options. Four fears. Four. Tobais._


End file.
